Heiress of Mischief
by Damsel of the Heart
Summary: Mikan Sakura Yukihara who is a rich, beautiful 15 yrs old, with a striking melancholic bottle-like figure called curves decided to disguise like a haggard fat nerd with totally zero fashion sense! But this peculiar girl surely intrigues our gorgeous lad.
1. Mischievous plan

Summary:

Mikan Sakura who is a rich, beautiful 15 years old lady with a striking melancholic bottle-like figure called curves decided to disguise like a haggard fat nerd with totally zero fashion sense! But this peculiar girl surely intrigues our gorgeous lad….you know the saying "curiosity kills the CAT"

Chapter 1: Mischievous plan

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its Characters

"_Maybe disguising is the solution to this agony of mine"_

Not wanting so much attention Mikan Sakura Yukihara a stunning 15 years old lady, heiress of Yukihara Group of Companies decided to use fake fats in order to hide her gorgeous bottle-like figure and to use a thick glasses bonded with black frames that reaches until her nose only to cover her goddess beauty and her dazzling cheerful hazel eyes which captivates and melts boys hearts.

Ever since she was young, Mikan's fan boys were already there. Fan clubs were built and even an organization that prevents Mikan from seeing other guy. And her fan boys are the reason why…..

"Aaahhhhhhhhh" Mikan shouted "Anna-chan, Noko-chan, Sumi-chan and Hotaru-chan turn to the left corner"

"Mi-chan run faster your fan boys are approaching" Nonoko exclaimed who is currently doing her best to run like a jaguar.

"My heels…mommy…my knees are hurting" Anna cried as she continue running like a mad woman.

"Oh myyy… my….my bea...beauty... beautiful spring limited edition Ralph Lauren dress was torn!" Sumire squeaked in horror

"Baka Mikan..you're definitely going to pay 30 000 yen to me for making me run like a crazy woman" Hotaru said dangerously while loading her baka gun and aiming it to Mikan.

"Please Hota-chan..i'll pay you double the price if you're not going to hit me that" Mikan pleaded at the same time running.

"Good, now run for your life…" Hotaru withdraws her baka gun and increases her speed.

"Hotaru-chan wait for us!" the rest of the girls exclaimed while increasing their speed in order to catch up Hotaru.

As you see, the girls are currently running for their lives because of Mikan's crazy fan boys who are annoyingly trying to convince Mikan to be their guest of honor in the MiLVu 4 ever fan club (Mikan I love you forever fanclub) Welcome party for the new members.

"She's there! Mikan-sama wait for us!" one of Mikan's fan boy exclaimed

"Mikan-sama marry me!" another fan boy proclaimed

* * *

_After running for 4 straight hours the girls are currently hiding at the…_

"uhm…guys where are we now? Are we safe? It's dark guys…are you there?" Anna asked anxiously

"We're here Anna-chan…Shina-san must be worrying about us now because it's probably night now" Nonoko replied

"yeah…I agree…I'm really sorry guys…you were-" Mikan was cut by Sumire

"eeekk...something is crawling in my back?" Sumire squeaked

"Baka…its just a millipede" Hotaru said

"aaahh…ahhhh..get it. get it. get it!"

"uhm…guys…I think were inside a huge trash bin..hehehe.."Mikan said comically

"WHAT!" the girls shouted in unison and then shouted furiously "MIKAN!"

"Run for your life Mikan! But this time, run for we will be the one to chase you!" Hotaru shouted

And for a split second Mikan bolted out the bin and run to where ever her feet takes her while her friends were chasing her while smiling manically, thinking on how they will pound Mikan.

"Mi-chi we're coming!" Anna said while smiling like a crazy woman

"Mommy! Arrrghhh…Kami-sama help me!" Mikan cried fearfully

* * *

_At the Mansion…._

"Shina-san, please eat your dinner or else you will be sick" Rene-sensei said worriedly

"No. I going to pray for the girls safety, go eat it and do not disturb us" Shina-san said

"At least let them eat (referring to the maids who was induce by Shina-san to pray with her) or else they might get sick and will not be able to perform their tasks well" Rene-sensei said while surrendering in persuading Shina to eat

"Ok. Now girls eat first and be sure to come back here afterwards" Shina-san ordered

"Hai, Shina-san" the maids replied

Dingdong…dingdong…dingdong..

"I'm going to get it" Rene-sensei said

"Very well" Shina-san replied

After like three minutes walking towards the reception hall of the huge mansion.

"Please show yourself in front of the monitor and state your business" Rene-sensei sternly replied

"Sensei...it's us!" The girls chorused while breathing wearily

"Miss Mikan, Miss Hotaru, Miss Anna, Miss Nonoko and Miss Sumire, where have you been?" Rene-sensei asked expitiately

"Running" Mikan replied jokingly

"Running? We weren't only running we were hiding for our lives like a crazy woman!" Nonoko furiously said

"Yes… and look my expensive yet beautiful limited edition Ralph Lauren dress is ruined!" Sumire shouted wrathfully

"And we've been hiding in a disgusting, smelly, dirty trash bin!" Anna cried with horror

"Sensei… be sure this baka will deposit 100,000 yen before the day ends or else…" loads her baka gun "I'm going to use this on her…" Hotaru said dangerously

"Ye..ye..yes, Miss Hotaru" Rene-sensei anxiously said

"Ouch… by the way, where is Shina-san?" Mikan inquired

"She is at her room praying for you….She's really worried you know. And she haven't eaten her dinner yet" Rene replied worryingly "Oh please do come in, Young Mistresses" and without a short notice the gate opened allowing the girls to enter.

* * *

After entering the mansion, the girls receive a mixed emotion lecture from Shina-san. Ever since the girls were young, Shina-san was already there to accompany and play with the girls when their parents are busy or away because of business. So when the girls reach 10 years old, their parents decided to build a mansion and let the 5 girls live there and of course their parents agreed that the mansion and the girls will be under the care and supervision of Shina-san and with the help of Rene-sensei, a loyal butler as Shina-san's assistant.

For five years of her super vision, the old woman never did take advantage of her position in the mansion. She treated each mistress well and taught them values in life. As the head of household, she treats every servant in the mansion equally like how she treats the young mistresses. She also taught the servants to be loyal to their mistresses and their family despite on what's happening.

**Mikan's POV**_ inside the bathroom of her own room_

"Ahhh…It's so nice..the feeling…the warmth it emits towards my skin…It's like it's been eight years since the last time I took a bath…" Mikan said to herself "No problems..No fan boys I mean erase that…this is better no ANNOYING, CRAZY, PERVERT **FAN BOYS!**

"No Mikan…you need to stop thinking about things and relax" her inner self said

".Argh! How can I relax if my fan boys keep pestering me!And what if my friends will hate me because of them..And I also know that those fan boys only like me because of my appearance, my money and for fame!" Mikan said hysterically

"What else would they like beside you're appearance Mikan?" her inner self inquired

"Ohh shut up...you know very well that I have brains and I'm not bad which means I'm a very good girl" Mikan said proudly

"All of us have brains and all of us are good but some just want to be ahead of the others so they do everything they want to achieve that….so what are you trying to imply Mikan?" Mikan's inner self said philosophically

"Ahhh.. just shut up…you know very well that I need to find solution to this problem…I don't need you to bring me down. All I need is your help on how I will solve this problem of mine" Mikan said frustratingly

"As you wish Miss Mikan" her inner self politely replied "Mikan the main reason your fan boys are tailing you is because of your appearance, so-..." her inner self was cut by Mikan.

"so I need to devise a plan about my appearance..In other words I need to disguise myself exactly opposite of my appearance now.._maybe disguising would be the solution to this agony of mine_" Mikan said accurately

"Mikan… please bear in your mind that you need to take the consequences of it…there's always a bully that will hurt you and your feelings" her inner feeling said knowledgably

"I know..i know.. and you know by this plan…I can find my prince charming and I can measure him whether he like me because I'm who I am or by just my appearance…and I also can measure his sincerity towards me.." Mikan said knowingly

"Very well said…Mikan I think it's now time for you to end this bath…your friends are probably waiting for you." Her inner self said

"Ok" Mikan replied

After 20 minutes of dressing up Mikan decided to wear her cute Chanel floral tangerine dress that reach exactly on her knees that shows her immaculately white skin and establishes her perfect goddess curves which was made possible by a Marc Jacobs limited edition designers belt. She then went downstairs for dinner.

"Mistress Mikan come down the other young Mistresses are already eating...They said they're hungry and can't wait for your arrival"

_While eating at the Dining room, Mikan suddenly ask for a favor..._

"Uhmm…guys can I ask a favor from you?" Mikan hopingly asked

"Sure Mi-chan" Anna replied delightfully

"Can you shop with me tomorrow? ...look I really need to buy those things...it's really important" Mikan said pleadingly

"Ah.. I forgot Nonoko and I already had plans for tomorrow… so we're sorry Mi-chi we can't accompany you" Anna said apologetically

"It's okay Ann-chan, Noko-chan…What about you Sumi-chan? Mikan inquired

"No. I think my beautiful dress might be ruined again" Sumire said smugly

"Hotaruuuuuuu…..my last hope" Mikan implored

"No."Hotaru answered without hesitation

"Fine…I'll go there by myself" Mikan proclaimed with strong determination

"Goodluck, Mi-chi" the girls chorused

"Hmmph" Mikan replied childishly

* * *

So following her schedule, Mikan woke up early, had shower and revamped choosing her oldest, ugliest jeans and a plain DKNY shirt that says "STOP STALKING ME", which was completed by her black Christian Dior aviator and was match by her Converse hat.

"Mikan-sama, what's with you're outfit?" Shina-san asked uncertainly

"ahh this…hahahaha…it's my disguise so that my fan boys won't recognize me" Mikan replied half-heartedly

"Be careful Young Miss and be sure to be home before six pm" Shina-san firmly said

"ok..i gotta go.." Mikan said while kissing the cheek the cheek of Shina-san as a sign of goodbye.

"Young Mistress the car is ready" Rene-sensei said

"oh..sensei just send me to Shonib St. and I'll call you if I'm going home" Mikan said

"Very well, Young Miss" Rene-sensei replied

* * *

After 20 minutes of traveling, the driver reached Shonib St. and dropped Mikan there. Mikan started walking and then later on she was concealed by the massive people in the streets. Mikan entered stores and was inquiring weird things like:

_At the Dolce & Gabbana.._

"Excuse me Miss but do you have a cardigan" Mikan inquired

"Yes, ma'am, so what size are you and what are your preferences?" the saleslady asked

"29,20 , 30 (chest, waist and hips)" Mikan answered proudly

"Wow! What a perfect body you have madam. This way please" the saleslady commented

"Thank you Miss" Mikan bashfully replied then suddenly something strucked her which made her eyes bulge "Uhmm…could you also include sizes for 40, 42, 45 (chest, waist and hips)? Mikan asked remembering her mission

The saleslady halted and said"that big! It probably won't fit in you madam" She then continued and joked in hilarity "and besides, you would probably look like a hanger in it"

"err..err..it's for my grandmother!" luckily, Mikan found a retort " yeah..for my grandmother" unsure of her answer Mikan smiled to ease the suspicions in the atmosphere

"As you wish" the saleslady replied, contented to Mikan's answer

"Thank you Miss" Mikan replied while blushing because of embarassment

_After 1 minute the girls reached the cardigan shelves_

"Miss, can I try that one and that too that also and of course the pink one too. Oh, can I just try all of your cardigan designs" Mikan said timidly

"Hahaah..At your service Madam" the saleslady replied energetically "but Madam what about for your grandmother?" the saleslady asked with curiosity

"Uhm..um..could you just packed 3 pieces in each design?" Mikan asked

"Yes, Madam" the saleslady replied without hesitation

Mikan decided to buy 2 pieces of cardigan in each design.

"Anything else, Madam?" the saleslady asked politely

"Oh...yes...uhm.. do you have a pencil skirt? A black pencil skirt" Mikan asked

"of course, madam..this way please.." the saleslady says while leading the way

After Mikan purchased her order, she then went to another designer's boutique, one at a time. She shopped from store to store with the same request and reason but for the eyeglass store she purchased a black eyeglass with thick frames embedded in it. After it, she went directly to her dentist to ask for fake braces then afterwards she went home.

* * *

_At the Mansion_

"Oh Mikan-sama, I didn't expect you to be home early...and I thought we had a agreement that you'd call me if your going home" Rene-sensei wondered

"Oh about that sensei, I thought you'd be busy so I don't want to interrupt you" Mikan replied

"Thank you, Young Miss" Rene-sensei replied

"No probs, by the way where's Shina-san? Mikan inquired

"She went to the market a while ago; she said she's going to buy ingredients for tonight's menu" Rene replied

"Ah… ok, if she comes home and the others please tell them that I'm already home but I don't want to be disturb in my room" Mikan commanded

"Very Well, Young Miss" Rene-sensei said politely

"Thanks sensei...you're the best!" Mikan said enthusiastically

Mikan went to her room to try her new outfits. Afterwards, she practiced her speaking manner and her actions as a disguise fat nerd. After hours of fashion matching Mikan heard the speaker from her room saying it that they are to come down for their dinner which of course Mikan happily oblige.

_At the Dining Room..._

"So…Mi-chan how was your day? It seems like you're in the mood today" Nonoko asked curiously

Mikan felt that all eyes were on her waiting for her retort. She then smiled and said "I have a big plan for our transferring of school"

Sumire choked her food and implausibly said "WHAT?"

"Hahaha... I really have a super genius plan" Mikan evilly said leaving the girl in the highest state of curiosity

"So what is your super genius plan all about Mi-chan?" Anna asked wanting to break the peak of their nosiness

"It's all about how I prevent my fan boys from stalking and harming us." Mikan said pompously said

"So what's it, baka?" Hotaru asked

"yieee, even Hota-chan is interested" Mikan said teasingly

"Nah…I probably shouldn't raise my hopes higher knowing that you're a baka, it probably just one of your childish games" Hotaru said while trying to cover her embarrassment

"Mou..Hotaru, It's really a perfect plan. If you only know…."Mikan said pushing them to the limit of their inquisitiveness

"Just say it Mi-chan..please" Nonoko said with plea

"Ok" Mikan said

"Just say it already, Dammit!" Sumire bursted because she can't take the puzzlement anymore

"I plan to disguise as a haggard fat nerd so my fan boys won't recognize me as Mikan Yukihara but rather as Mikan Sakura" Mikan accurately said

"What?" the girls asked not catching what she said

"I said that I plan to disguise myself as a haggard fat nerd so my fan boys won't recognize me as Mikan Yukihara but rather as Mikan Sakura, in this way they will never stalk us" Mikan said rather slowly this time

"Best wishes, Mi-chan" Nonoko said

"Good luck, Mi-chan" Anna happily chirped

"Tsk. I know from the bottom of my heart that something bad will happen from this…(Sumire sigh)..but then again, I prefer this than to be chase by bunch of crazy fan boys and ruin my dress…My blessing, Mi-chan" Sumire said exhaustedly

"Sounds interesting" Hotaru said while showing greedy smile

After the discussion the girls decide to go back to their room to prepare their things for tomorrow's class and to relax themselves. Time pass by the girls did not notice that it is already morning because the five princesses are still in their dream, dreaming about their prince charming. But that dream doesn't include Hotaru who is currently dreaming about money. The speaker then prompted them to wake up because they might be late for their first day in school.

And after the cue, the girls straightly went to their bathroom to have a quick yet nice shower and then dress up. Afterwards they went downstairs for their breakfast.

"Kawaii. You girls look like beautiful and cute angels sent from heaven!" Shina-san said loving their cute uniform which is composed of a white blouse topped with black Gakuen Alice blazer which was perfectly paired with a blue checkered skirt classifying them as a student from Gakuen Alice Middle School.

Shina-san continued to praise the girls on how cute they are in their outfits but the happy atmosphere subsided when they saw Mikan. The appearance of Mikan made their eyes bulge from its place. The beautiful, angelic, innocent Mikan who was adored by everybody is missing! Right in front of them is a fat girl wearing oversize black frames who has freckles in her face. That's right the girl who made their eyes jump from its place is Mikan Yukihara or should I say Mikan Sakura. The angelic and cute image of the uniform was broken into pieces because of the nerdy style Mikan used in wearing the uniform.

"Mi-chan! Is that you?" Anna asked breaking the long astonishment

"Yep, yep, Ann-chan" Mikan replied energetically

"You really are serious about your plan, don't you?" Sumire asked with a doubt

"Yes, Sumi-chan" Mikan politely replied practicing her nerdy manners

"Mi-chan, please do be careful" Nonoko said worriedly

"I will Noko-chan" Mikan said assuring Nonoko that she will be alright

The girls silently ate their breakfast, but then Mikan broke it to apologize to Shina-san for not telling her the plan but she was immediately forgiven by Shina-san. After several minutes the girls ended their breakfast and are now heading to their destination…THE GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

Without waiting for a cue, the girls went directly towards the office to present their selves, which were happily accepted by the teachers; luckily the girls did not wait for the last teacher because they might be late so, they did not meet Jinno-sensei. Narumi-sensei the homeroom teacher of the girls guides them towards their room.

"So, girls I'll be going in first for introduction and come in after my signal clap. Okay?" Narumi said while raising his thumb upwards

" Okay" the girls replied happily

_Narumi went inside the room.._

"Ohayo my beautiful minna-san!" Narumi said cheerfully while making a triple twirl which was ended by a jump

"Sensei, are there any new student today?" A student inquired

"Yes, there are. In fact they are five" Narumi said not removing his joyous persona

"Are they boys?" "Are they handsome?" "Are they sexy girls?" "They must be beautiful" Questions like that bombarded Narumi which made him think to make them shut their mouth up he must do the signal. Narumi then clap his hands accurately.

Anna went in first followed by Nonoko then Sumire then Hotaru. When the four girls entered, Everyone's heart floated as if they've seen an angel in earth instantly a fan club was born. But the good atmosphere was cut when Mikan entered the room. The students' face was indescribable, it was like they've just seen a perfect nightmare but to their horror the four angels acknowledged the presence of Mikan. The girls hug her and even kiss her cheeks.

Narumi decided to cut the unwanted tension so he happily said. "Girls, why not introduce yourself first then afterwards I'll assign you to your respective seats"

"Hai, sensei" The girls chorused

"Hi, everyone I'm Anna Umenomiya, 15 years old" Anna said sweetly that made the hearts of the boys melt

"Hi I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, same age as Anna" Nonoko said politely

"Hello my name is Sumire Shouda and I'm 15" Sumire said proudly

"Name's Hotaru Imai, same age" Hotaru said

The boys were melt by the introduction of the four girls but then again was cut when Mikan introduce herself.

"Ohayo minna-san, my name is Mikan Sakura, 15 years old. Hope you'll be my friends" Mikan said and ended it with a bow as a sign of respect

"Shut up, ugly trash" Shouted by a student

"Go home, you're not ideal here!" Another student chirped

"Don't go near our angels they might be affected by your ugly germs"

"Now students stop it. Please be good to Mikan-chan and to the four other girls. Okay?"

"Hai sensei" the students although they weren't sure if they can be good to Mikan

"So for your seats girls, Anna-chan you'll be on the second row third table, Nonoko-chan you'll be on the second row fourth table, Sumire-chan you'll be on the second row second table while you Hotaru-chan you'll be on the third row second table and Mikan-chan will be on the third row third tabl—' Narumi was cut by a loud shriek

"Noo!" Wakoko screamed

"What's wrong Wakoko-chan?" Narumi inquired

"No, she can't seat near Natsume-sama…They all can't seat near Yuu-sama, Koko-sama, Kitsuneme-sama and most especially not beside Ruka-sama!" Wakoko said furiously "I'm sure Luna-chan will not agreed to this..this..thi..this..—"

"This what?" Narumi asked

"This outrageous decision!" Wakoko retorted

"I'm sure Luna-chan will agree to it" Narumi said

"What about their seatmates.. Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, Yuu-sama, Koko-sama, Kitsuneme-sama! What about them..I'm pretty sure they themselves won't agree!" Wakoko said with tantrums

"It's none of your business Wakoko-chan. Now after class see me in the guidance office" Narumi clamly said

"Sooo not fair!" Wakoko said yelping

"Now...Please be quiet so we can start our lessons now" Narumi said sternly

The first day of class the girls experience was totally opposite to what they were hoping. It was like a riot. They were chase by fan boys asking them to be their girl but this time it wasn't Mikan's fault it was theirs. Although this time Mikan was chase by bullies throwing her different things.

The girls were relief when the bell rung meaning class dismissed.

"Great. What a nice way of greeting new students" Sumire said with sarcasm

"I agree Sumi-chan" Anna tiredly replied

"Now I can understand why Mikan prefers to be an Ugly Nerd than to be beautiful" Nonoko said

"By the way where is that baka" Hotaru asked then within a minute they heard Mikan screaming

"RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Mikan said while breathlessly running

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" the girl chorused while starting to run away from the wolves

"argh. You baka must pay!" Hotaru said while starting to speed up her pace

The girls run to their might and gladly they lost them after running for miles. Right now they are currently hiding behind a bush.

"Good we lost them" Anna said while catching her breath

"I agree, Ann-chan" Nonoko replied

"Tsk..now look at my cute uniform..its ruin" Sumire said

"Ah...it's hot" Mikan said while removing her frames and tying her hair in a messy bun

"Ah..Mi-chan I miss you look" Nonoko said

"Baka.. You should already learn from your mistake" Hotaru said

"Mou Hotaru. Guys I think it's already time for us to go" Mikan said while untying her bun and started wearing her frames.

The girls were laughing to their hearts content. They were strolling down the corridor forgetting their predators. Then suddenly something happen…

SPLASHH

"Ahhhhhhhhh" A loud shriek with horror was heard through the hallway

"Sumi-chan" Mikan said

"Sumire-sama, we're sorry it was suppose to be for that ugly fat nerd" The suspect said

The students started whispering and its getting louder by seconds then…

Sumire shouted letting her anger out "Miiiiikaaannnnn! I have enough of your stupid crazy _**Mischievous plan**__…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

Ohayo minna-san!

Well this is my first time writing a nice story..hehehe ^_^

My story **Heiress of Mischief **is the upgraded, renovated version of my old unsuccessful story **Disguise for love… ** I am really hoping you will review this story..

And please post your honest opinion about it because I might not be inspired again and I might decide to not continue this story...Look your review will really help..Whether it's negative or positive review….

Hope in seeing you soon!

God Bless!

Yours truly,

_Crimson duchess08_


	2. Perfect Fantasy

Summary:

Mikan Sakura who is a rich, beautiful 15 years old lady with a striking melancholic bottle-like figure called curves decided to disguise like a haggard fat nerd with totally zero fashion sense! But this peculiar girl surely intrigues our gorgeous lad….you know the saying "curiosity kills the CAT"

Chapter 2: Perfect Fantasy

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its Characters

"_I wish_ _someone could visibly see me behind my odd facade"_

The girls were riding the car silently heading towards the mansion. The atmosphere was full of tension. No one wants to break it but inside Mikan, guilt is building rapidly reminding her of the scene that happened just minutes ago. After 15 minutes, Mikan couldn't take the tension anymore so she decided to break it.

"Look girls….I'm really sorry….I really wasn't expecting that things would turn out like this" Mikan said remorsely but receive no reply from the girls

"I guess you're really angry at me…and I guess I'm just a big problem with you girls so..so..so… I've decided to tell my parents to transfer me to other school away from you so that I won't be a burden anymore" Mikan asserted poignantly

A gasp was heard after Mikan proclaimed the idea.

"Mi-chan" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Mikan" Sumire said forgetting her annoyance

"Baka" Hotaru said to Mikan's stupid idea

"Mi-chan, that's not true. You've never been a burden to us, right girls?" Nonoko said opposing the idea that Mikan proposed.

"Yes. And even though I'm really really annoyed to you, I never and will never think of you as a burden to me and to us. You'll always be my sister" Sumire said genuinely

"Sumi-chan" Mikan said looking at Sumire

"Baka. Don't go because if you will go I will lose one of my money maker" Hotaru said calmly

"Mou, Hota-chan" Mikan said while pouting

"Yehey! Mi-chan will stay" Anna said cheerfully

"Ann-chan" Mikan said while producing a big fat tears

"We're always together forever no matter what happens" Sumire said while encouraging the girls for a group hug

"yeah…together forever, no fan boys nor haters can break us apart" Hotaru said while looking at Mikan when she mentioned the word haters

"hahahaha…and no boys can tear this strong bond of ours" Nonoko said

"I agree Noko-san…boys are just a pain for us, right Sumi-chan? Mikan said while teasing Sumire

"hahahahahahaha" the girls laugh in unison forgetting all the bad happenings

After a one hour ride, the girls' mansion is now at sight and after sometime the girls arrived at the mansion with Shina-san and the maids welcoming them.

"Welcome back Young Mistresses" the maids said in unison

"Thank you" the girls replied with a different tone

"Welcome Back" Shina-san said

The girls went to Shina-san to kiss her cheeks and to say thank you and after that the girls proceeded to their rooms to change and prepare for the dinner.

After 20 minutes the girls were called through the amplifier in their room. And without hesitation the girls went to the dining area in haste.

_In the Dining Room…._

"Itadakimasu" the girls said in unison

The girls ate happily while discussing the recent matters in the society. Different thoughts and opinion on a certain matter was delivered. Then after taking the dessert and then complimenting on how good the foods are, the girls went to the library to discuss their assignments and then when they were done they bid each a good night and went to their respective room to have a good night sleep.

* * *

A peaceful evening has past, then morning came. The sun rise with its heavenly rays, penetrating every corner of the mansion with a bliss of hope and glory for a new day, as the trees swayed in motion because of the gentle breeze emitted by the cold winds that came from the pacific, signifying a fresh start.

The girls who were peacefully sleeping at their room, were awaken when Shina-san announced through the speaker that it is already time for them to wake up. And without a second thought, the girls went to their bathroom to take a fresh bath then went to their private closet to choose for their attire.

After doing their morning routine, the girls went downstairs for their breakfast.

_In the Dinning room…_

The girls were busy complimenting the food presented, when Nonoko suddenly blurted something out of the topic.

"I hope this day would be better than yesterday" Nonoko said making the girls reminisce yesterday's happenings

"I agree Noko-chan" Anna said worryingly

"Nah…stop thinking about that. Today's a new day with a new set of challenges waiting for us to accept and overcome it to our heart's content" Mikan said lifting up the girls' spirit.

"Yes, and in each obstacle we will surpass, we'll be learning an important lesson that will make us and our bond stronger than before" Sumire said accordingly

"Wow. This will be the first time I will agree to what the two bakas are saying, although it might contain a baka infection" Hotaru said calmly

"Mou Hota-chan. We're not like that and besides, this isn't you're first time to agree with me and Sumi-chan" Mikan said while pouting

"What in the world you're saying Hotaru! I'm not a baka unlike that girl over there" Sumire said defensively while pointing to Mikan

"Same" Hotaru replied calmly while eating her crab brain salad

"hahahahahaha" the girls laugh in unison because of Hotaru's reply and calm expression

After sometime, the girls ended their breakfast session then proceeded to the car that will deliver them to their school. The ride was pretty noisy arguing about who is the baka of them yet it was fun. An hour passed, the car carrying the girls reached its destination which is the **Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Gakuen Alice is an elite and prestigious school which is only for the gifted ones and the rich people. Inside it, it has a strong student body which has a **Chain of Popularity for Royalty** wherein one must be proclaimed as the King. This King must be the most Handsome, Cool, Rich and Intelligent. And of course, if there is a King, there should be a Queen. The Queen itself will be chosen by the King. If the King wants her as the Queen, she must accept it or else the whole student body would be her enemy. And if the Queen is caught or seen flirting, or going out with other guys except her relatives, she will be dethrone and will receive a title as the Biggest Loser of All Time.

The imperial crowd won't be completed if the King's constituents are missing. And so, at this point, the spotlight of the said play will be given to the Archduke, Grand Duke, Grand Prince and Duke. These positions will be filled accordingly to their rank of popularity and wealth. Archduke is the second in rank followed by Grand Duke then Grand Prince then Duke. Currently the student body doesn't have a Queen but instead it has a King which is Natsume Hyuuga, heir of Hyuuga group of Companies which is the 2nd richest company in the world followed by Ruka Nogi as the Archduke. He is the heir of Nogi Corporation. Next in line is Kokoro Yome as the Grand Duke, he is the heir of Yome Incorporation followed by Yuu Tobita Heir of Tobita Companies as the Grand Prince and Kitsuneme as the Duke who is the Heir of Neme Companies.

While the gorgeous lads were surrounded by a crowd of girls which were gawking at them, a black Mercedes Benz S Class 8348 went through the gate catching the attention of each student.

"Ahhhh…. The princesses are here!" a fan boy announced

"Hotaru-sama, Marry me!" a fan boy proclaimed

"Sumire-sama, you're so beautiful, please be my girl!" a fan boy exclaimed

"Anna-sama you're so cute Please be my angel!" a fan boy said

"Nonoko-sama, please be my wife!" a fan boy declared

The atmosphere continued to be good but was cut when Mikan went out of the car.

"Bitch" a hater exclaimed

"Stay away from our princesses, they might be affected by your ugliness!" a hater said in disgust

"Ugly" "Asshole" "Stupid" "Fat" This like that continued to play, but the girls continued their paced towards their room with ease not minding the rumors. Little did they know they were being watched by the academy's royalties.

"Whoa…I've never seen that since this minute!" Koko said

"Yeah such beautiful and sexy girls surely can't pass my wonderful eyes." Kitsuneme proclaimed

"Actually guys, they are the new transfer students. They just transferred yesterday which is the very exact day when we had a basketball practice. I believe there are five of them" Yuu said

"Yes, it was yesterday too when we've decided to cut classes and also the day when Yuu had to attend seminar at 12:00 am." Ruka said while looking at Natsume who was smirking evilly.

* * *

_At the Classroom.._

"Ne Hota-chan do you have any idea who are our partners?" Mikan asked out of the blue

"I hope they're all kind" Nonoko said

"And sweet and caring" Anna added

"I don't know" Hotaru replied calmly

"Judging by the reactions of the slut (Wakoko) and girls here, I think they are all handsome!" Sumire said

"Mou Sumi-chan" Mikan said

The students of classroom B continued chatting to their hearts contents, but were cut when their door opened. Inside came Narumi-sensei who was twirling round and round admiring her fake twirls. He ended the show with a triple flip in the air and then bowed.

"Ohayo, my beautiful minna-san!" Narumi said tenderly

"Ohayo sensei" the students replied in different tone

"Today as you all know, well except for the new students, is the day of clubings!" Narumi said enthusiastically

"Yehey!" the students shouted

"Right now, I'll give you a pamphlet containing the list of all the clubs available this year… so it's up to you what club you will choose but remember you can only join a maximum of 2 clubs. Annnddd also for the location of your desired club, it is written under the Club name as you see." Narumi explained

"So, see you around, Adieu!" Narumi said as he eagerly headed towards the door

"Opsy. Tip, join Drama club." Narumi said while winking to his students

"Yuck…that will be the last thing we will do!" Exclaimed by most of his students

The students continued chatting loudly with each other when the bell rings signifying lunch. The girls went out without further hesitation.

"What clubs will you be joining girls?" Anna inquired

"Obviously, I'll be joining _Fashion is in!_ Club" Sumire said while removing her gaze from the pamphlet

"Me, I'll be in _Science Whiz_ Club" Nonoko said

"_Century's Inventors_" Hotaru said with a poker face

"What about you Ann-chan?" Sumire asked

"Me? I'll be joining _Wonders of your Taste Buds_ Club" Anna said proudly

"Mi-chi, Mi-chi, Mi-chi" Anna said breaking the chain of thoughts of Mikan

"Huh? What?" Mikan asked

"Baka" Hotaru said

"What clubs are joining?" Nonoko asked

"Ahhh….that, I'll be joining swimming club and of course our favorite sport" Mikan replied

"CAR RACING" the girls chorused

"bakas. You better walk faster or else the crab brains salad will be sold out and if that thing happens you're going to pay me 50,000 yen." Hotaru

"Oh… about that, you guys go ahead I'm going to get my phone at my locker because mother will call me 20 minutes from now…just call me if something happen…bye gotta go" Mikan said while starting her pace towards her destination.

"Bye, Mi-chi" Anna-bid sweetly

"Be careful" Nonoko reminded while waving her hands

"Watch you back Mi-chan" Sumire said

"Better be back early. You know I hate waiting." Hotaru said

"Ok" Mikan said while waving

The girls went to the cafeteria and quickly found a table for five while Mikan is on her way to her locker.

"Ahh.. those guys " Mikan muttered to herself then she reached for her lock and inserted her key which automatically made the locker open.

"Here you are" Mikan said to her cell phone "Good thing I got you in silent mode last night" Mikan closed her locker and put her keys to her purse in her bag when someone approached her.

"So the ugly nerd is talking to herself now" A hater said making the students around them laugh

"She is not only ugly but as well as Crazy!" another hater said

"You better find another school, and don't you ever get near our princesses" Another hater warned

Mikan tried all her might to escape the crowd encircling her but luck in not at her side so she failed miserably.

"Ugly" "Bitch" was some of the words thrown to her when suddenly an idea came across her mind.

"Ahhh.. the princesses are there!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly making the crowd look at the direction she pointed. This opportunity gave Mikan a time to escape and run away from the crowd.

"Ahhhhhh..Kami-sama help me!" Mikan cursed in her mind as she continued to run to anywhere her feet drags her as along as it is away from her haters.

"YOU FAT UGLY CRAZY NERD LIAR!...Catch her!" a hater exclaimed furiously

* * *

_In the Sakura tree…._

"Hey Natsume, aren't you hungry?" Koko asked

"no. Go ahead and eat, I'm still full." Natsume said while reading his manga

"Are you sure Natsume?" Ruka inquired

"Hn. I'll only be here" Natsume said not removing his gaze from the manga

"Bye. Man" Kitsuneme bid while jumping down the sakura tree

"We'll be ahead Natsume" Yuu said as they head to the cafeteria

"Hn" Natsume replied calmly

After a minute or two, Natsume finally achieved a peaceful and silent atmosphere so he decided to take a nap. He put his manga on top of his face. Seconds had passed then a minute came when suddenly….

"Ahhhhhhh" Mikan shouted while panting "th, the-, ther-, there's a bush ….I need to hide!" Mikan hurriedly went behind the bush and then looked around it if there is or are people that might see her. Then luckily she saw none.

"Quick. Where is she? That ugly fat nerd!" a hater exclaimed

"She has the guts to be near our princesses" another hater said

"Let's go there" another hater pointed

The haters passed Mikan not knowing she is there hiding behind the bush.

"So hot" Mikan said while moving towards the Sakura tree for support. She leaned her back towards the trunk of the tree.

"Ahhhh…Hot" Mikan said while removing her wig then her thick frames. She then looses her necktie and opened the first button of her blouse.

"I need air" Mikan said as she untie her bun that were hiding beneath her ugly wig. Her hair flows freely until her waist as if it was in need for a rest, away from that ugly hair wig. She closed her eyes so that she can feel the breeze more.

"hhhmmm…so refreshing, I almost forgot this feeling, a feeling of freedom and bliss. " Mikan said to herself not knowing that a certain pair of crimson eyes from someone above her is studying her features carefully.

"Maybe I should take this fake fats and disguises more often…so that I can experience this feeling more often" Mikan said to herself aloud when the wind blowed her skirt up revealing her pale legs and her polka-dotted underwear.

"Ahhhh" She reached for her skirt and pulled it down to cover her underwear "Tsk. PERVERT wind… thing nobody saw it or else I'm go—gonna- gonna kiss this ground." Mikan said while cursing the wind "_I wish someone could visibly see me behind my odd façade" _Mikan said with a loud sigh while remembering how people treated her in disgust.

"_kimi ga okkina okkina koe de—"_Mikan's cell phone rang

"**Mikan Sakura speaking" Mikan said as she answered her phone**

"_Mikan Sakura?" _the person on the other line shouted

"**Mother? Is this you?" Mikan asked**

"_Yes this is me, and why is that when you answer your phone you say only Mikan Sakura? Are you throwing your Yukihara blood?" _her mother exclaimed

"**Clam down mom. It's because it's very long so I decided to use Sakura instead." Mikan explained**

"_No. Answer your phone using your full name. You must be proud that you are a Yukihara" _her mother said

"**Yes, Mom" Mikan replied out of her will**

"_Okay I'll call you back, be sure to answer it correctly" _her mother said strictly

"**Mom—**_.beep.__**" **_**Mikan was cut by her mother who finished the conversion**

"**ARRRGHHHHH…she is definitely the most annoying Mother ever!" Mikan shouted**

"_kimi ga ok-" _her cell phone rang again

"**Mikan Sakura Yukihara speaking, how may I help you?" Mikan said while using her fake enthusiasm**

"_Daughter…it's your mom" _Yuka Mikan's mother said

"**Yes I know" Mikan replied boringly**

"_What did you say?" Yuka asked furiously_

"**I said yes I know that its you because of your wonderful voice"**

"_ahhhh..ok I thought I heard something else"_

"**So why did you call me?"**

"_Actually, there is a business ball that Kanzawa Corporation is hosting and our family is invited" _

"**So?"**

"_So, your father and I would like to attend it but unluckily the party is only for the young ones, so we consulted your older sister Misaki but she said she is busy with another project….so I called you to ask if you could attend the party in representation for your father and I." _

"**tsk. Trouble"**

"_Please my wonderful, beautiful, intelligent and sexy daughter" _

"**Ok. Ok. Just don't call me that."Mikan said**

"_I love you darling!" _

"**Love you to Mom" Mikan said as she hung up her phone**

".tsk. What a troublesome family" Mikan muttered as she started to fixed herself back to her haggard appearance when…..

"_kimi ga okkina okkina koe de warattara Sugu ni mane-" _Mikan's cell phone rang again

"**Mikan Sakura Yukihara speaking, how may I help you?" Mikan said while using the same fake voice again**

"_Baka it's me." Hotaru said_

"**Hota-chan!" Mikan exclaimed**

"_Very loud. Where are you now?"Hotaru inquired_

"**Oh me? I'm hiding behind the bushes under a sakura tree. My haters was chasing me again" **

"_Baka. Stay there- (Sumire shouted "ahhhh…WHAT THE HECK!)….tsk..." Hotaru said_

"**Hota-chan, what happen?" Mikan asked**

"_Some idiot splash a juice on Sumi's dress and hair"_

"**WHAT?"**

"_Hn."_

"**For My Sake! Tell me what happen!" **

"_I'll be hanging up now."_

"**But Hota-chan...Hota-cha-**_**.beep..beep**_**.."** Hotaru ended the conversation

"Arggghhh! What an annoying life….first haters then my family then now even my BESTFRIEND!argh" Mikan frustratedly wailed

"I better check on Sumire and the poor boy. Unlucky him she spilled the juice to a wrong person." Mikan said pitying the accused guy as she stands up with her disguise on then prepared to walk when something stopped her…

"_kimi ga okkina okki-" _Mikan's phone rang again for the third time

"**Mikan Sakura Yukihara speaking, how may I help you?" Mikan said**

"_Oh. Good day Miss Yukihara, this is Coach Serina of the swimming class. I just received your application form to be part of our club and we will be glad to invite you in our try out this 6 pm at the Swimming arena." Serina-sensei said_

"**Thanks sensei, but can I ask you a favor?" **

"_Sure, as long as I can do it"_

"**Can I uhm..ah..can I ….can I have a private try out wherein only you will be watching it?" Mikan said rapidly to hide her embarrassment**

But lucky, Serina-sensei catched her words _"Sure thing Yukihara-sama"_

"**Uhm…sensei can you not call me Yukihara instead use Sakura"**

"_Sure, Sakura-sama"_

"**Uhmmm…sensei actually can you get the -**_**sama**_** thing at the end part?...I don't like to be treated or called as that..hehehe"**

"_So what will I call you?"_

"**Mikan is fine"**

"_Ok. Mikan-chan….see you at the practice"_

"**Hai sensei…. I'll be at the Swimming arena 20 minutes past 6 pm."**

"_ok, gtg"_

"**bye"**

Mikan hung her phone up and picked her things that were lying under the tree where she previously leaned on. She then went to the cafeteria to check on Sumire and the poor boy. Little did she know somebody witnessed everything from the beginning till the time she left the place.

"Intresting girl" The gorgeous crimson eyed lad said after witnessing the events. "Mikan Sakura….or should I say Mikan Sakura Yukihara" Natsume said remembering the happenings "Well, see you at the swimming arena"

Natsume fetched his phone and called his butler Thomas.

"_Young Master Hyuuga, you called, is there anything I can do?" Thomas said_

"**Actually, is there an event coming up which is hosted by Kanzawa Corporation?" Natsume asked **

"_yes, there is. It is an event only for the Young Mistresses and Young Masters" _

"**Are we invited?"**

"_Yes..why'd you asked?"_

"**Good. Now cancel all my appointments that day because I need to attend that party" **

"_Why's the sudden change of mind, Young Master?"_

"**None of your business, Tell my parents about it. Gotta go"**

"_You—beep..beep..beep.." _

Natsume ended the call with a wide smirk plastered on his God like features.

* * *

_At the cafeteria…_

Mikan run towards the girls table with all her might.

"Sumi-chan, what happen?" Mikan asked

"An IDIOTIC guy just had thrown a juice to Sumi-chan!" Anna exclaimed in horror

"Tell me what happen" Mikan said

_Flashback girls point of view….._

_ After ordering their foods, the girls immediately found a table for them to occupy. It was located at the south, third table from the right near the south entrance._

"_Wow. I never knew that this cafeteria sell salads too." Nonoko said referring to the crab brain salad at the platter of Hotaru._

"_What do you expect... this is an elite school, everything is possible."Sumire said while taking her seat_

"_Ahhhhhhhh…Mi-chi. Girls, aren't you worried that Mi-chi isn't here? She might have run into trouble." Anna said worriedly_

"_That baka, I'm going to call" Hotaru said as she fetch her phone from her bag._

"_Kring…kring….kring..kri—"_

"_Mikan Sakura Yukihara speaking, how may I help you?" Mikan said while using a fake voice_

"_Baka it's me." Hotaru said _

"_Mi-chan!" __Anna shouted in relief_

"_Hota-chan! Ann-chan" Mikan exclaimed_

"_Very loud. Where are you now?"Hotaru inquired_

"_Oh me? I'm hiding behind the bushes under a sakura tree. My haters was chasing me again" _

"_Just tell her to come here already, I'm hungry and if I can't wait any longer I will eat this food of mine." Sumire said arrogantly _

"_Baka. Stay there- (Sumire shouted "ahhhh…WHAT THE HECK!)….tsk..." Hotaru said_

"_Hota-chan, what happen?" Mikan asked_

"_Some idiot splash a juice on Sumi's dress and hair"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Hn."_

"_For My Sake! Tell me what happen!" _

"_I'll be hanging up now."_

"_But Hota-chan...beep..beep.." Hotaru ended the conversation_

"_toot..tooot…toot" Hotaru ended their conversation._

"_A baka." Hotaru calmly said_

"_What did you do!" Sumire shriek as Anna and Nonoko went near her to make her calm._

"_Sorry. Really, I didn't mean it" Koko said defensively_

"_WHHAT? You didn't mean it how come?" Sumire asked angrily_

"_Chill girl. Your head is so hot" Koko said wanting Sumire calm down_

"_Chill? IS that what you will say after ruining my Harvey Nichols' limited edition of Pucci-esque multicolored dress frills?" Sumire exclaimed in horror_

"_Wait-wait…Didn't I say sorry?" Koko said in annoyance_

"_SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH!" Sumire bursted in anger_

"_WHAt? What do you want me to do? Huh? Tell me damn woman!" Koko said leveling the anger of Sumire_

"_DO NOT CALL ME DAMN, YOU STUPID!" _

"_Then I'll call you Permy" Koko said while looking at the perms in her hair._

"_Oppssy. Wrong Move" Anna and Nonoko said in unison "Trouble" Hotaru added_

"_SHUT IT…Never ever call me PERMY!" Sumire shouted with all her might_

"_DAM—"Koko was cut when the principal approach them who happen to passed by but caught the commotion happening._

"_Mr. Yome, Ms. Shouda….at my office now!" the principal said making an end to the fight_

"_Excuse me Principal, with all due respect I think the commotion was just an accident and there is no particular reason to send them at your office now" Yuu said hoping to save them from going to the principal's office._

"_Mr. Tobita, I know you know very well that once a student or students cause a great commotion, they will be send immediately to my office, right? Or in any case, do you want to join them?" the principal said sternly_

"_Thanks for your kind offer Madam, but I must decline it knowing that I still have matters to attend" Yuu said defensively_

"_How about you, Mr. Kitsuneme and Mr. Nogi?" the principal said while giving them a scary look._

"_No..tha-than—thanks, Madam" Ruka and Kitsuneme stammered quickly_

"_We will be taking our leave now ladies, Madam, Koko" Ruka said while bowing like a gentleman as Yuu and Kitsuneme followed then they went towards the west exit._

"_And you two, I believe you should follow me towards my office" the principal said looking at Sumire and Koko_

"_Hai, Madam" Sumire and Koko said in unison_

"_Sumi-chan…Good luck" the girls bid to them_

"_thanks girls" Sumire said in return_

"_What about me, no good lucks?" Koko asked jokingly_

"_Shut up" Sumire said_

"_Mr. Yome. Ms. Shouda is something wrong?"_

"_Nothing Madam" the two said in unison while giving each other a deadly glare_

_The three headed towards the east entrance and after sometime there shadows fade._

_End of Flashback…._

"Ahhh..poor Sumi-chan and poor guy" Mikan said pitying the two after hearing the story.

"But you know girls, I think they would make a good couple" Anna said with a giggle

"Don't joke Ann-chan" Nonoko said as if it is something that will never ever happen

"Baka don't talk as if this is the end. You never know, those bakas might fall into each others trap." Hotaru said continuing her crab brains salad.

"Right Hota-chan" Mikan and Anna said with a big grin plastered at their faces.

"Sigh" Nonoko sighed in defeat.

* * *

_At the Sakura tree…._

"Whoa. That was pretty unlucky for Koko" Kitsuneme said as they approach the Sakura tree where Natsume is staying

"Yeah, and we ended up being invited to the principal's office" Ruka added

"I wished I can save them but I can't" Yuu said frustratingly

The boys climb at the trees then noticed Natsume smirking widely.

"Natsume what happen?" Ruka said in curiosity

"Where's Koko?" Natsume asked making his smirk disappear

"He's in the principal's office right now with some girl" Yuu said

"Man, believe it or not Koko was called Idiot by the girl with a perm" Kitsuneme said

"Hn. What happen?" Natsume asked then Ruka, Kitsuneme and Yuu narrated the events.

_Flashback boys point of view….._

_The boys were walking towards the counter to order their food…_

"_Hey Koko, check this juice out."Kitsuneme said while throwing the bottle of juice to Koko_

"_Whoa" Koko said while walking backwards_

"_You better watch where you're going Koko" Ruka reminded him_

"_No need to worry Ruka" Koko said while opening the bottle of his juice "I'm definitely fin—"Koko bumped at something making his juice fly in the air and then…_

_**SSPPPPLLLLAAAAAASSSSSHHHH**_

_A moment to silence.._

_3…._

_2….._

_1…._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….What the Heck!" Sumire shouted angrily _

"_baka." Hotaru calmly said_

"_What did you do!" Sumire shriek as Anna and Nonoko went near her to make her calm._

"_Sorry. Really, I didn't mean it" Koko said defensively_

"_WHHAT? You didn't mean it how come?" Sumire asked angrily_

"_Chill girl. Your head is so hot" Koko said wanting Sumire calm down_

"_Chill? IS that what you will say after ruining my Harvey Nichols' limited edition of Pucci-esque multicolored dress frills?" Sumire exclaimed in horror_

"_Wait-wait…Didn't I say sorry?" Koko said in annoyance_

"_SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH!" Sumire bursted in anger_

"_WHAt? What do you want me to do? Huh? Tell me damn woman!" Koko said leveling the anger of Sumire_

"_DO NOT CALL ME DAMN, YOU STUPID!" _

"_Then I'll call you Permy" Koko said while looking at the perms in her hair._

"_Oppssy. Wrong Move" Anna and Nonoko said in unison "Trouble" Hotaru added_

"_SHUT IT…Never ever call me PERMY!" Sumire shouted with all her might_

"_DAM—"Koko was cut when the principal approach tem who happen to passed by but caught the commotion happening._

"_Mr. Yome, Ms. Shouda….at my office now!" the principal said making an end to the fight_

"_Excuse me Principal, with all due respect I think the commotion was just an accident and there is no particular reason to send them at your office now" Yuu said hoping to save them from going to the principal's office._

"_Mr. Tobita, I know, you know very well that once a student or students cause a great commotion they will be send immediately to my office, right? Or in any case, do you want to join them?" the principal said sternly_

"_Thanks for your kind offer Madam, but I must decline it knowing that I still have matters to attend" Yuu said defensively_

"_How about you, Mr. Kitsuneme and Mr. Nogi?" the principal said while giving them a scary look._

"_No..tha-than—thanks, Madam" Ruka and Kitsuneme stammered quickly_

"_We will be taking our leave now ladies, Madam, Koko" Ruka said while bowing like a gentleman as Yuu and Kitsuneme followed then they went towards the west exit._

_End of Flashback…._

"Tsk. Really that Koko...trouble" Natsume said not removing his gaze from his manga.

"Natsume, can you tell us the reason why you were smirking widely a while ago?" Ruka asked out of his curiosity.

"Nothing. Just found out something interesting that is worth my time." Natsume said while making a grin "By the way, I'll be staying here a little longer after the dismissal time, so don't wait for me." Natsume told them

"Why? Is there a problem, Natsume?" Yuu inquired

"Nothing. I'm just going to attend business matters" Natsume said while smirking

"I smell trouble" Ruka muttered to himself

"I agree Man!" Kitsuneme said while giving Ruka a high five

* * *

_At the principal's office….._

"Come in…take your seat." The principal said "Now who started the fight?"

"Her /Him" the two said in unison pointing each other

"Stop pointing your filthy hands on me." Sumire said while withdrawing her hands at him

"As if you didn't point your grimy hands at me" Koko replied

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY HANDS GRIMY, you IDIOT!" Sumire bursted

"AND DON'T CALL MY HANDS FILTHY, you Baka!" Koko replied making the atmosphere arise

"You're the baka, not me" Sumire said

"Yes, you" Koko said

"No, you"

"Yes, you"

"SSSTTTOPPP" the principal shouted to break the tension then she inhaled then exhaled then inhaled then exhaled.

"If I hadn't known you two better, I'd think you two are in a relationship that had a problem" the principal frankly said

"No that is very impossible and will never ever happen!" Sumire said in disbelief

"She's not my type of girl, Madam. So that's quite impossible" Koko said

"And you're not my type EITHER" Sumire replied in complete disgust

"STOP and be quiet" the principal cut in "if you two won't stop fighting then, I'll need to tell the teachers to pair you up on every activity….plus you two will be cleaning the whole cafeteria together with this" the principal said while showing them a rope

"WHAT THE-"Koko said making his eyes bulging in disbelief

"FUCK!" Sumire shouted while shrieking a mind waving shriek of horror.

"Principal" the two said in unison

"You're not joking, are you?" Koko asked

"Do I look like one?" the principal replied sternly

"N-n-n-o no Principal" Koko replied accurately

"But he ruined my Harvey Nichols' limited edition of Pucci-esque multicolored dress frills?" Sumire said in horror

"I understand, Ms. Shouda. I myself, would be dreadful if my limited edition dress would be ruined in that way-The principal was cut by Sumire

"I'm glad you understand me principal. After all, we two are girls." Sumire said agree

"But that is not the point principal. The whole thing was an accident, I swear my Pagani Zonda C12 F to you." Koko said desperately

"Don't swear your car darling…..I also have my own sweet Pagani Zonda C12 F." Sumire brag while look at her nails arrogantly

"What? Seriously, only car racers and car collectors will dare to buy that expensive car, and from your looks, you're no car collector…." Koko stated his opinion

"Boys..boys..boys..Do you really think that we girls can't do some of your hobbies?"Sumire asked with skepticism

"So you collect cars?" Koko asked in astonishment

".no" Sumire replied accurately "I don't collect cars but I used to, until my girls and I discovered something"

"Discovered that cars are expensive?" Koko asked with curiosity

"NO" Sumire said while giving Koko a glare of death signifying him listen to her and let her finish on what she's talking about " I said we used to be car collectors but currently we're car racers!"

"What?" Koko said with bewilderment

"Yes darling. You're right we, meaning my girls and I are car racers" Sumire boasted

"Honestly principal she is lying…She can never ever be a car racer just look at her looks, car racers aren't sassy." Koko said to the principal who was quietly listening at the same time observing the two

"So you want a match to prove our existence as racers" Sumire asked

"Sure, if your so called existence isn't just until your big words then I'll agree" Koko said still doubting

"Tomorrow, there will be a car racer sample match at the racers organization…"Sumire said

"So you're a member of that organization?" Koko asked still not believing what she says

"Yes. And it will be the place in which this match will occur" Sumire said giving Koko a glare

"Tomorrow the only time for clubings is from 3 pm until then…..so let's have this match at exactly 3:33" Koko said to Sumire with a big grin

"deal?" Sumire said while returning a grin at Koko at the same time extending her hands for a somewhat business agreement

"deal" Koko said while shaking Sumire's hands against his

"Principal, are there anything you want to say to us?" Sumire asked

"No. you can now take your leave" the principal said

"Principal, you're the witness on this agreement of ours" Koko said will giving a wink at Sumire

"Indeed" the principal replied

The two headed towards the door and then walked out separately heading towards their respective group.

* * *

_With the girls…_

"Girls, I think I should go to the swimming arena it's almost time" Mikan said while looking at her back Gucci watch

"Mi-chi, be careful" Anna said while kissing Mikan's cheeks then hugged her

"I will and please tell Sumi-chan about this" Mikan said while fixing her things

"We will, and please distance yourself to trouble, Mikan-chan" Nonoko said while kissing Mikan's cheeks

"I promise I will and please tell Shina-san and Rene-sensei that I will be home late" Mikan said while reaching towards Hotaru for a kiss in the cheeks

"We will baka, just make sure you'll go home safely and EARLY" Hotaru said acknowledging Mikan's actions

"Hai" Mikan replied while waving at her friends

* * *

_At the swimming arena…._

Whispers were made when Mikan entered the arena, who is currently wearing her ugly disguise. She head towards the bench and waited for the dismissal of the swimmers. And after half an hour, the swimmer were dismiss with ease. Then Mikan went towards Serina-sensei, the coach who at the same time bowed with her.

"Serina-sensei, don't bow at me." Mikan respectfully said at her coach

"No, it's ok. It is an honor to meet the heiress of Yukihara Group of Companies and also this is my sign of gratitude for Yukihara Group of Companies is one of our biggest sponsors." Serina-sensei said

"No really sensei, it's okay and please don`t bow at me, it not my money it's my parents and the company's money" Mikan explained

"Ok let's start your try-out, Mikan-chan" Serina-sensei said to her sweetly

"Sensei, where is the changing room here" Mikan inquired innocently

"Oh at the right corner of the east door" Serina-sensei said

While Mikan went to the changing room, a gorgeous guest came. He had a hypnotizing crimson orbs and a gorgeous raven locks. This unwanted hot guest goes by the name Natsume Hyuuga. He went towards the coach and asked something…

"Excuse me, is Ms. Sakura here?" Natsume asked while raking his raven hair

"Yes, she`s here but she`s in the comfort room" Serina-sensei replied

"Ok, please don`t tell her i'm here because I want to give her a surprise later" Natsume said

"Are you her boyfriend?" Serina-sensei asked out of curiosity

"Soon to be" Natsume said while smirking at the thought he proposed

"I'm sure Mikan-chan is very lucky to have you as his boyfriend" Serina-sensei said admiringly

"Hn. I`ll be at the top most bench." Natsume said while heading towards his destination

After a minute, Mikan went out of the changing room wearing a tangerine swimwear which perfectly showed her curves and her pale skin. She walked towards Serina-sensei like a professional ramp model and away from her ugly disguise.

"Mi…mi..Mik…Mikan-chan…" Serina-sensei stammered in a great shock

Mikan laugh at her coach's reaction "I'm sorry, sensei. Actually, this is my second secret. Please help me hide this."Mikan said apologetically

"I…I…I'm..I'm…" Serina-sensei said, still in the state of a great shock

"Shock?" Mikan continued her unfinished sentence

Serina nodded and said "It's just that…. I never expected you to be this….this…beautiful!" Serina-sensei exclaimed

Natsume who was in the hiding within the benches, was busy chatting with his dudes through his phone, was astonished when he saw Mikan, who is wearing a sexy tangerine swimsuit which allowed him to perfectly see her perfectly shaped pale curves and her true goddess beauty.

_Flashback….._

"_Dude…seriously where are you now?" Kitsuneme asked_

"_I'm at the swimming arena" Natsume replied using a bored tone_

"_What are you doing there, Natsume?" Ruka asked worriedly_

"_Watching my girlfriend on her try-outs" Natsume said with making a big smirk_

"_WHAT?" the boys who were on the other line exclaimed in unison_

"_What in hell are you talking about?' Koko said out of his shocked_

"_Natsume Hyuuga, watching his girlfriend's try-outs?" Yuu said doubtingly_

"_Impossible" Ruka muttered after recovering from the shock Natsume has given them_

"_Dude, you're joking, right?" Kitsuneme said wanting to break he tension form in the line_

"_No" Natsume said plainly_

"_Whoa" Koko said _

"_Hn. Just stop aski—" Natsume was astound when he saw the gorgeous Mikan walking. His phone slipped in his hands as he stared at Mikan with his jaw-dropped._

"_Hello man, are you still there?" Koko asked_

"_Dude?" Kitsuneme said_

"_Natsume?" Yuu and Ruka said in unison_

_Natsume's eyes bulge when he saw Mikan smiled at Serina-sensei. He's heart beats were beyond his normal heart rate. It was amazingly fast and it's the first time it beats seeing a beautiful girl. His shocked features were then replaced by a great gorgeous smirk plastered perfectly on his god-like face. _

_After recovering from the state of shock, Natsume picked his phone up._

"_Natsume, are you still there?" Kitsuneme asked_

"_Hn" Natsume said while smirking at the sight he is seeing_

"_Natsume, you made us worri—" Ruka was cut by Natsume_

"_I'll call you later so don't call me" Natsume said then ended their conversation_

"_She is definitely going to be mine….and only mine" Natsume said possessively while capturing her hidden beauty using his phone._

_End of flashback…_

**With Mikan and Serina-sensei…**

"Okay Mikan-chan position yourself and in the count of three you start" Serina-sensei said while preparing her stopwatch

"1….."

"2…"

"3..GO!"

Mikan dived professionally then started her paced in the water. After eighteen seconds, Mikan reached the end of the 100 meters long pool. She then ascended from the pool using the pool's ladder. Her moves were so graceful like a perfect lady. She smiled gorgeously at Serina-sensei who was grinning at her performance.

Serina-sensei clapped and then commented while handing Mikan her towel "Wow Mikan-chan that was amazing and also your speed and even your moves….it was perfect"

"Thank you, sensei" Mikan replied while accepting the towel then immediately wrapped it at her body before she could catch cold

"Mikan-chan, if you wouldn't mind may I ask you a question?" Serina-sensei inquired while writing something at Mikan's record

"What is it sensei?" Mikan asked while drying her hair using a towel

"Why did you pretend to be you know.." Serina-sensei asked out of curiosity

"Ugly and fat?" Mikan finished

"yes…I mean, you're beautiful, sexy and intelligent. Why hide your true self?" Serina-sensei stated her opinion

"fanboys and also I want to find my prince….through this" Mikan explained

"I understand…you want to be ugly so that no one will be tailing you.." Serina-sensei said with a giggle

"But you know what sensei, even though I'm in my ugly disguise, there are still people who continuosly tail me" Mikan said

"fanboys?" Serina-sensei asked

"No, this time it's more like haters" Mikan said while laughing

Serina-sensei said "Mikan-chan, I guess in your situation…not having someone tailing you is like…..a _**perfect fantasy**_"

_To be continued…_

* * *

Ohayo minna-san!

I'm here again…well, I was really inspired by your reviews and how you welcomed my story….please continue on supporting this story with your honest opinions posted in your reviews…..I will be glad to accept negative comments about this story for it will help me improve the future chapters and also myself….your kind reviews will really be my source of inspiration….

Hope you will continue on supporting this story and me….and hope in seeing you soon!

God Bless!

Yours truly,

_Crimson duchess08_


	3. Victims of Love

Summary:

Mikan Sakura who is a rich, beautiful 15 years old lady with a striking melancholic bottle-like figure called curves decided to disguise like a haggard fat nerd with totally zero fashion sense! But this peculiar girl surely intrigues our gorgeous lad….you know the saying "curiosity kills the CAT"

* * *

I would like to thank the following readers who reviewed and gave me inspiration for chapter 3:

**PridefulElizondo**

**DarkZala11**

**chrisca123456789**

**Mika-Chan13**

**XxIkuto's LuvaxX**

**Blood Dancer**

**CrimsonxHazel**

**VeronicaLover123**

**Sakura-chanxox**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**Sakura Breeze**

**maaike13**

**Sajesanime**

**Annerlise922x**

**Cj-the-greatest**

**Amulet Crimson**

**sapphireangel09**

**bunnyjumps**

**MiNsEi**

**sakura240**

**sNaNa**

**DarkClouds007**

**jelarz**

**MischievousRose**

**Sakuralove1424**

**.do**

**gosi-chan**

**hannah-chanxox**

**abby blue**

**lady-chan gra k ce**

_Schoolmate __**mend my broken FRIENDSHIP**__ thanks ******_

**I would also like to extend my greatest gratitude to my classmates N****n, L**y, A**y, R***l, A*e, J***a, A*****h for encouraging me to update this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Victims of Love

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its Characters

"_I never knew dishwashing would be fun"_

After her try-outs, Mikan called Rene-sensei who was the girls' ever loyal butler, to fetch her at their school. The ride towards the mansion seems to be in perfect silence, because our bubbly brunette who was not wearing her disguise was exhausted of her try-outs. Minutes have passed; Mikan fell in complete peaceful slumber trying to recover her power. Rene-sensei, who was sitting at the front sit, looked through the rear view mirror and saw a sleeping princess with marks of weariness visible on her pale smooth skin. Upon looking at her, the bulter only managed to mutter three kind empathetic words.

"Sleep well, princess" Rene-sensei whispered while removing his gaze on the mirror and diverting it towards the road.

After an hour, the black Mercedes-Benz S Class car bearing the young mistress finally reached their destination, the peaceful and humble mansion of the girls. Rene-sensei woke up the sleeping beauty, only to inform her about their arrival, and without hesitation Mikan woke up still half recovered from her great exhaustion.

_At the mansion…._

Shina-san welcomed Mikan who reply in dead beat.

"Good evening, young mistress" Shina-san said noticing the great somnolent on the brunette's face

"Good evening too, Shina-san" Mikan replied with all her might while reaching towards Shina-san for a kiss in the cheeks

"What would you like to eat, Mikan?" Shina-san asked kindly

"I'll be glad to eat anything but actually I'm not hungry but instead I'm tired, so I would like a rest first…if you don't mind" Mikan replied with equal kindness

"I don't mind but if you feel like your hungry just see me so I could prepare your food" Shina-sensei said tenderly

"Thank you, Shina-san. I will be taking my leave now" Mikan said while reaching towards Shina-san for a goodnight kiss

"Sleep well, Young Miss" Shina-san said bidding a goodnight

"I will and you too, Shina-san" Mikan replied while starting her pace towards her room

As Mikan passed the girls room, she went in to apologize and to bid a goodnight sleep to them; she then went to her room to continue her broken slumber. And soon, the household followed Mikan into slumber.

* * *

The calm azure skies with bright twinkling stars, started to loose its shinning glory and soon a scarlet bliss of hope overlapped the fading darkness signifying a new magnificent day. Not so long after the sun rise, the household woke up to start their chores.

After an hour or two, the speakers located in each room of the girls started to chime words in order to wake the girls up. The girls obediently woke up and then started their routine which of course takes time. After it, the girls went downstairs for their breakfast.

_At the dining area…._

"So, how was your try-out yesterday, Mi-chan?" Anna asked while slicing her cabbage into small pieces

"It was amazing. Serina-san like my performance very much that she is willing to give me a private swimming practice, for as long as I will participate during contests" Mikan said while munching her broccoli

"How can you participate in the contest not blowing your cover as a fat girl?" Nonoko asked while drinking her tea

"Ahhh… about that I decided to wear a mask during contest so that no one will recognize me" Mikan stated while finishing her green island egg salad

"Speaking of contest, Sumire, when will your car racing contest happen?" Hotaru asked while eating her crab brain fillet.

"Oh…that… it will occur this afternoon exactly 3:33. I'm going to crash that idiot out and prove to him that beautiful girls like me can be a professional car racer too!" Sumire said firing her spirits up

"Go, Sumi-chan!" Mikan exclaimed

"Girl power!" Anna excitingly cried out

"Good luck, Sumi-chan" Nonoko optimistically said

"My blessings, baka" Hotaru said with a poker face

"Oh by the way guys, you're going to watch it and support me, right?"Sumire inquired

"Hai" the girls said in harmony which made them laugh

Soon the girls finished their breakfast and proceeded to their school using Mikan's Maybach Landaulet with Hotaru on the wheel, Mikan in the front sit while the remaining girls at the back sit. The girls arrived instantly at the Academy, thanks to the Maybach Landaulet's speed which is 155 mph.

Hotaru parked their car professionally and went out preparing for a big commotion, which of course is brought by their fans. The girls went out the car with ease. Hotaru bearing the key locked the car leaving it with a super sensitive alarm. They then started their stride towards their classroom.

As the girls walked in to bare hallway, Sumire and the girls was impeded when Koko and the gang stop them.

"Wassup darling, how was your night? Did you dream about me?" Koko asked teasing Sumire

"Dream your face. That would be the last thing I'll do" Sumire said annoyed

While Sumire and Koko are arguing, Mikan on the other hand, bent her head down when she noticed a pair of blazing crimson eyes is looking at her intently as if watching her every move. Hotaru, who was beside Mikan, noticed this so she decided to break the tension.

"Stop that fight you bakas or else you'll be hit be my baka gun" Hotaru calmly said while looking at Sumire and Koko

"Stop scaring us as if we are a child, right Koko man?" Kitsuneme said giving Koko a high five

"Do you want to be hit?" Hotaru coolly replied

"As if it's true" Kitsuneme said doubting while looking at his friends who were at his back

"Wrong Move, Baka" Nonoko muttered to Kitsuneme while Hotaru on the other hand, got her small pin which was in her uniform, who later transformed into a big baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru knocked Kitsuneme five times which sent him fifty meters away. Yuu and Ruka on the other hand were stunned when Hotaru blowed Kitsuneme. Mouths draped, waiting for someone to break the great tension created. Mikan who is very expert when it comes to the baka gun impact run towards Kitsuneme to check if he's okay, because she herself know how painful it was. Among the girls, Mikan is the one who mostly gets hitted by Hotaru's different kinds of baka gun. You asked why? Simple. It is because of her stupidity at some things.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked the half conscious boy

"Yeah. That was painful man." Kitsuneme said while helping his self up but failed to do so.

Mikan helped him in positioning himself while Ruka, Yuu and Koko who just recovered from the great show, started their paced towards Kitsuneme. Natsume who knew that a disaster was coming wasn't affected. He calmly walked towards the boys. The girls was astonished, went towards the victim with Hotaru calmly tailing them at the back.

"Why did you hit him? Do you want to be send at the principal's office?" Yuu said while checking Kitsuneme's pulse

"It's not my fault, he wished for it. It's like Santa granting the child's wish. You should be thankful to me I granted his wish" Hotaru replied wiping her precious baka gun while the others sweat dropped from her reply but was cut when the bell rung signifying that class is starting. The girls went immediately towards their classroom while the boys went towards the infirmary for Kitsuneme's condition.

* * *

_In the infirmary…._

"Man, that was huge" Koko exclaimed remembering what happened

Ruka who was quietly sitting can't take it anymore "PLEASE...for the 58th time stop saying it! We already know Imai is so amazing that no one can compete to her exclusivity, her elegantness and most of all her beauty…." Ruka said in a swift speed bursting it, not knowing he just unfold a big revelation

".my…." were the words Yuu manage to stutter while Natsume who was at the corner reading his manga is currently giving off his infamous smirk

"What a bad taste you have Ruka" Natsume said while teasing the poor Ruka

"NATSUME!" Ruka said while turning red of embarrassment

"Ruka dude, don't tell me you fansy that evil Imai?" Koko asked clarifying his assumptions

"I DON'T FANSY HER!" Ruka denied "and also she is not EVIL!"

"Whoa. Whoa, calm down dude. I understand your hots for her" Koko said defensively

"I've never seen you like this before, Ruka. Could it be you were hitted by the disease they called _Love at first sight_?" Natsume asserted making Ruka red as a tomato

"Natsume-kun, stop teasing our poor Ruka, he's already embarrassed you know" Yuu stated

"Hn" Natsume replied while smirking, on the otherhand, Koko who was controlling his amusement suddenly bursted. "Hahahahahahahaha" Koko laugh with all his might "Who would have thought the animal loving Ruka likes a cruel evil" Koko continued while fabricating tears into the corner of his eyes

"yeah, I know and remember this, you might be the one laughing to me now, but time will come, you might experience this, worst than what I experience. And if that time comes, I'll surely laugh till my hearts content" Ruka mustered with determination "so take your time well, Koko." After his broad speech, Ruka laughed evily making Koko and Yuu dropped their jaws and making Natsume smirk.

"Is he sick? Or something" Koko asked after recovering from the great declaration

"Guess Ruka was hitted deeply by cupid's arrow" Yuu answered based from his observation but Koko who was not contented by the answered looked at Natsume who just smirked at him and said "Hn".

"Where am I?" Kitsneme manage to mutter getting everyone's attention.

"You ok?" Ruka asked

"Yo, Kitsuneme" Natsume acknowledged

"Yes, by the way what happened?" Kitsuneme asked while sitting up

"Imai hitted you by her gun… and then you woke up half conscious but then you passed out after a minute or two" Yuu answered

"Urrghh…That evil's gonna pa-" Kitsuneme exclaimed but was cut by Koko

"pssssssssst." Koko inserted then went towards Kitsuneme's ears and whispered "Ruka has hots for Imai". Those words made Kitsuneme burst "WHAT! Ruka fansies that evil?"

"Oh man" Koko said and slap his forehead

"TOLD you she's not evil!" Ruka exclaimed in great rage

"Ruka, clam down" Yuu said while sweating up because of the tension building up

"Tsk..tsk..two of you stop being childish." Natsume said calmly while reading his manga

"He started it" Ruka and Kitsuneme said together while pointing at each other's face

"childish" Natsume said as he went out to the room

"uhmm..I think class is about to begin, we better start our pace" Yuu said awkwardly

"yeah! Yeah…" Koko said exclaimed wanting to break the tension but failed to do so

* * *

_At the Classroom…_

While Misaki-sensei was busy discussing about the lifecycle of a plant, Mikan and the girls were doing something clandestinely. If you are curious on what is it, well, it no other than paper chat. It is a method of communication wherein the people involved in it will write their conversation on the paper….got it ^_^

"_Hey Hotaru, do you think the boy is alright?"_ Mikan wrote the message in the paper passing it to Hotaru

"_How many times are you going to ask me this question baka?"_Hotaru wrote in the paper as she passed it back to Mikan

"_ehhehehe I'm just worried"_ Mikan replied then she got a new paper and wrote _"Girls, do you think the boy is alright?"_ She passed it quietly to the 3 girls

"_Yeah, Mi-chi I'm also worried although I don't know him well"_ Anna wrote as she shared her sympathy to the boy

"_No Mi-chan, he deserves it. He was the one who asked for it"_ Nonoko strongly disagree to the two girls' thoughts

"_Mutual"_ Sumire wrote as if someone or should I say something is really bothering her

"_Sumi-chan, is something bothering you?"_ Mikan wrote it in the new sheet of paper

"_Yeah Sumi-chan, you seem stranged today"_ Nonoko noted

"_Well, its because-"_ Sumire wrote but was distracted when a group of boys went in.

"For your own sake boys, will you stop cutting classes especially you Mr. Hyuuga!" Misaki-sensei scolded them but only earned an "hn" from the gorgeous crimson lad.

"Yo, sensei we weren't fooling around we just came from the infirmary" Koko held

"Go and take your seat, this will be my last warning next time you do this, I'll have to send you to the principal's office" Misaki-sensei said controlling his anger

The lads went directly to their respective seats with Mikan having Natsume as her seatmate, Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Yuu, Nonoko and Kitsuneme and last but not the least Sumire and Koko.

"Yo, darling, are you really desperate to be my girl that you followed me until the seating arrangement?" Koko alleged teasing Sumire

"Dream on idiot" Sumire replied as she continued to write in the paper "_it's because of my idiotic seatmate"_ after writing Sumire passed it back to Mikan while Mikan on the other hand, was really, really, really in a very awkward situation. Natsume Hyuuga was smirking at her as if making fun of this awkwardness but luck is not on her side today, that's why the only thing she can do is frigget on her own seat while Hotaru on the other hand only manage to mutter a single word after she observe how the presence of the boys affected the behavior of her girls "tsk. Bakas"

After the lads came in, the paper chat of the girls went into a sudden halt living the girls in a very obstinate situation.

_With Sumire and Koko…_

"Hey darling, why are you so quiet today?" Koko asked pestering Sumire to talk

"Shut the hell up" Sumire hissed with rage

"whoa. Calm on, babe. You don't need to be angry. I already know it, your just acting like a hard-to-get in order to catch my attention" Koko said with such confidence but little did he know Sumire is just holding her temper "Can't you see it honey , you caught it perfectly" Koko smirked

"Shit. How many times did your mother contract you on her labor? I guess a hundred times knowing you had this very, very hard head that even a diamond is nothing compared to it!" Sumire retorted flushing up her anger towards the lad.

"My, my, my…why so hot, babe?"

"Go to hell" Sumire taunted

"Then see you there" But Koko found a perfect reply which made Sumire kick his foot using her seven inch Ralph Lauren stilletos

"OUCCCCCH" Koko shushed in pain gaining the attention of the class

"Mr. Yome, mind sharing your idea to us?" Misaki-sensei firmly

"uhm..um…" Koko stood up unsure of what to say then suddenly "Ouch..ouchh" he says while thinking of a reason "ouch…I just…just reflected how people nowadays are so, so, so evil. Yeah evil" he continued "we've been so greedy that to the extent we cut trees, but midst of that, they still continued to supply oxygen to us with the help of the process called photosynthesis" Koko finished his speech earning an amazement in the faces of people while the speech made Yuu, Sumire, Ruka and Kitsuneme to jaw-drop and Natsume to smirk. The talk made the fangirls squel in delight.

"Excellent. Mr. Yome I never thought such brilliance is just within you. You could join the Science Whiz club if want" Misaki-sensei said impressed of what Koko did

"Thank you sir but I should reject it knowing I already joined two clubs" Koko replied with confidence

"But if you change your mind, the club is always welcome" Misaki-sensei added

"I'll put it in mind" Koko said while taking a seat

"Let's continue with the topic" Misaki-sensei said as he began his lecture as Koko smirked in triumph looking at Sumire

"Impressed?" Koko confidently asked

"Impress your face." Sumire countered

"I can see it on your face" Koko teased

Bitterly, Sumire asked "Do you want another round of speech?"

"I've had enough, maybe… tomorrow, I guess" Koko said defensively and began to shut his mouth

_With Anna and Yuu…_

"Hi, I'm Yuu Tobita just call me Yuu. I apologized for the manners of my friends" Yuu said while extending his arm towards Anna

"No it's okay, no damaged done. I'm Anna. Anna Ogasawara" Anna said while extending her arms for a shake.

"So how was your stay here in school, was it fun?" Yuu asked gently

"Yeah, except for the haters of Mi-chi and our fan boys" Anna said reminiscencing their experiences

"Well, you should be used to it, after all your quite beautiful and cute for boys not to swarm into you" Yuu said complimenting Anna's features

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you" Anna said with face as red as tomato

_With Nonoko and Kitsuneme…._

"Hey, is your friend really that evil?" Kitsuneme asked while patting the lump on his head

"She's not evil and if I remembered correctly, you were the one who asked for it" Nonoko quickly retorted angrily

"Whoa… I guess the saying _birds with the same feather make a good featherduster,_ is true." Kitsuneme whispered to himself

"I heard it" Nonoko said annoyed

_With Hotaru and Ruka….._

While Hotaru was scribbling on her next invention, Ruka took his seat beside her. Little did Ruka know that he was being followed by a little rabbit, but luckily the rabbit wasn't noticed by Misaki-sensei. Without further precaution, the rabbit jump into Ruka's arms. This action made Ruka jump in fright causing him to bump into Hiotaru, making Hotaru's sketch to squiggle.

"What the-. Tsk Baka!" Hotaru said in great aggravation although her face was mostly occupied with coldness

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry in behalf of this little rabbit." Ruka proclaimed as blood scuttled into his face making it red because of embarrassment

"Not accepted" Hotaru plainly replied

"What?" Ruka replied in great shock leaving his jaw to drop

"Are you deaf? Or just a baka?" Hotaru countered with the same poker face

This answer made Ruka's mouth to drape bigger because of disbelief but this reaction wasn't enough until Hotaru commented again.

"You're attracting flies. Close you mouth" Hotaru noted making Ruka to blush a thousand shades of red.

Because of Hotaru's cleverness, Ruka's guts took the first bus going to neverland leaving him into becoming a Stammering prince.

"uh..uhm..um…th-tha-thank y..yo..you" Ruka stammered in bewilderment "ho..how c..ca..can I a...as..as..ask for you...your.. for…forgi..forgive..forgiveness?"

"100 000 yen" Hotaru plainly said as if it was just nothing

Ruka's eyes bulge as he replies "THAT BIG!"

"Take it or Pay it" Hotaru offered mixing a a business tone in it

"Do I have a choice?" Ruka said surrendering while reaching for his wallet to get a hundred thousand yen

"Hn. There are two" Hotaru replied with the same features imbedded unto her face

"Here, a hundred thousand yen" Ruka extended his arms towards Hotaru while Hotaru on the other hand, reached for it and plastered a mischievous smirk on her face thinking _"ehehehe….Another money maker"_

_With Mikan and Natsume…._

_Mikan's POV_

_Ughh this guy again. Why is he my seatmate? Will this mean that he will be beside me for this school year? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Kami-sama why are so bad to me? Is this the consequence in lying to people about my appearance? This is really awkward, I can't take it. He seems to be staring at me, morelike making fun of me. Kami-sama, please…please...I'm begging you from the buttom of my heart to please let time be swift…_

_End of Mikan's Pov_

_Natsume's POV_

_So this is my infamous girl, what an intresting girl. Why is she quite? Maybe she is just shy and playing hard-to-get in order to catch my attention. Okay if you're playing a game, then game on! Maybe I can give you a shot on this. Or maybe this will be the way to make you mine. I can't wait to announce our love, My Queen. You shall be at my side and placidly play as the queen so that no one...i mean no one shall lay their hands on you except me, Your King….tsk. Kami-sama, for the first time, I thank you for this opportunity you've given me. The opportunity to stare at my future queen nee girlfriend…Please, just this moment, allow time to just slowly pass. Make every hour a minute, every minute a second, and evry second a millisecond…please just this time allow me to observe her in flesh._

_End of Natsume's POV_

Misaki-sensei continued his lecture about the lifecycle of plants not knowing how bored his students are. It seems like everyone desires the bell to ring as soon as possible, in order to end this eternal lecture except for the two persons who wants time to just slowly drift, namely Natsume and Sumire. Natsume is just seating at his seat unconsciously smirking while thinking about his wrap up, he is like a smirking love-sick idiot but a gorgeous one in his own cool ways. On the other hand, Sumire ….

"_No please stop…time ..time please be slow…." Sumire thought_

"5 minutes left" One of her classmates whirpered to her other classmate but unlucky Sumire heard it.

"_Damn those girls. They're wishing time to be quick. Please kami-sama if you can hear me, please let time be slow like how slow the oldest snail on earth would crawl! " Sumire contemplated _

Unknown to some girls that Sumire is cursing them, opposing to their idea, the girls' squeled in delight as they've proclaimed in a low voice that there is only 1 minute left before the dismissal.

59….

"_No…stop..I don't want to clean a cafeteria!" Sumire shouted in her mind_

_58….57..56…55…54..53..52..51…50…_

"_Are you all insane? Stop stop" Sumire harshing shouted in her brain_

_49…48.47..46…45…44…43..44.._

"So the process of photosynthesis has also two different reactions, specifically the light and dark reactions" Misaki-sensei continued toi disscuss to his heart's content

43..42..41..40…39…38..37..36..34….

"_What the FU-!, Time please STOP!' Sumire reflected in her mind_

33….32…31..30…29…28..

_Sumire looked at Mikan "Even Mi-chan is anticipating it! You can really tell by the way she continuosly looked at her watched!" _

27….26..25…24…23…22..

"_Even Hotaru? How on earth did that happened?" Sumire cried to herself in disbelief_

21…20…19..18..17

"Hey darling are you okay?" Koko asked to Sumire noticing the sweat flooding on her cute forehead

"Mind your own business, baka" Sumire replied normally while trying to wipe her sweat

16…..15….14…..13…

"_Da** you Koko! It's all your fault" Sumire blamed on her mind_

12….11….10...

"Sumi-chan, it's almost time!" Anna whispered to Sumire with an endearing smile

"yeah" Sumire replied using her fake voice as possible

…9…

"It's almost lunch time!" Some one announced

….8…

"_Curse you! If only you would switch place to me, you probably would want time to stop" Sumire cursed_

…7…

"Darling, aren't you excited?" Koko turned to Sumire and asked her with his goofy smile

"Shut up" Sumire replied coldly

..6…

"So as what I've said, this process also needs us human..." Misaki-sensei lectured to everyone

…5..

"Hold your breath..." Someone said

..4…

"It's almost time!" Kitsuneme said

..3..

"Darling.." Koko breathed

…2..

"_Shit..no ..no..no stop..stop!" Sumire blighted_

..1..

_KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINGGGGGGGGG….._

"YEAH!" everyone shouted in delight but this made Sumire shriek in horror "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….my worst nightmare"

Everyone's attention went directly to the dreadful suspect who just shrieked. The girls went directly towards Sumire, to know what is troubling her. But as the girls comforted Sumire, Natsume and the group made their way towards the door with Koko in behind. Then just as Koko stepped outside the door, he tilted his head into the door with his goofy smile plastered on his handsome face and said, "See you at the cafeteria…." He paused for a while while looking at Sumire with his eyes then suddenly his goffy smile was soon replaced by a sly smirk then he continued using his best teasing tone, "darling". This word made Sumire burst in anger knowing what he meant then once again she shouted with all her might, "KOKO! You BASTARD!"

Her reply made Koko smirked in triumph as the boys who were at the hallway going to the cafeteria heard Sumire's annoyed outburst.

"Koko man... what did you do to her?" Kitsuneme asked curiosly

"Just sending my wife a little regards" Koko confidently answered then continued his pace leaving the boys except Natsume to jaw-dropped.

* * *

_At the cafeteria…._

The girls were on their usual seat minus Sumire who is currently cleaning the dishes in the wasing area of the said cafeteria together with Koko. The atmosphere surrounding the Mademoiselles weren't pleasant; it was more like pity for their sister Sumire. The gentlemen on the other hand, were talking on how fast Koko could make his move towards the girl, but despite that, you can also sensed worries portrated on their god-like features.

_with Sumire and Koko.._

"Darling, are you alright?" Koko asked Sumire with an anxiety visible on his face

"Darling your face!" Sumire replied indignantly as she put plate near Koko for the finishing wash "…and puhhh-lease... stop calling me that, I'm not interested neither like you and besides..you are not my boyfriend and will never be…"

Sumire's words are like a pang on Koko's heart. It made Koko winced invisibly for all he knew he and Sumire has a special bond….

"I'm sorry" Koko said sincerely apologizing. Just then, Koko's working speed went slow for Sumire's words were planted on his head. Little did he know, the few dishes on his right piled up into mountains making Sumire…...

"Ahhh.. What the-"Sumire shrieked but was cut when she noticed Koko. Slowly, guilt terrorizes her, making Sumire remorse of her actions.

"Hey" Sumire nudged Koko at his elbow. Koko who was in he's own world snapped out of daze and looked at her innocently. "Huh?" Koko replied

"You're spacing out…and dishes are piling up" Sumire said while trying to rebuild his energy

"Oh, that...yeah" Koko said weakly continuing his work with a little speed

"Ahhhh" Sumire bursted out gaining an astonished look from Koko, "Look, about my actions, don't mind them okay?" Sumire stopped and looked at Koko "I'm just pissed because I'm washing the dishes…I never imagined that I will do this one day…that is washing other people's dirty dishes" Sumire then looked away because of embarrassment gaining a smile from Koko then said "I'm human too you know, I can also feel guilt." Sumire said with a sighed then continued "So stop acting as if I killed your dog".

Koko's face lightens up; molding a goofy smile on his face "then friends?" he said extending his hands that has a blue glove in it to Sumire.

"Acquiantances" Sumire said with a smug written on her face while extending her hand on Koko's hand for a shake then suddenly Sumire was hit by dirt from the piled dishes.

* * *

_With the girls…(without Sumire)_

"I don't have the apetite to eat" Mikan said gloomy while playing with her pasta

"I agree Mi-chi, Sumi-chan's not here, and it feels like I'm missing something big in my heart" Anna replied gloomly as she gave up on her pasta then she reaches her pandan salad and opened it

"I'm sure Sumi-chan is alright. Knowing Sumi-chan we should be morelike worried at her partner than her" Nonoko said while eating her food

"Bakas. I know she's alright and besides something great might happen at the washing room." Hotaru said as she continues eating her crab salad

"Arghh… I give up!" Anna said while placing her pandan salad back to the table. On the other hand Mikan who was currently palying her pasta reaches Anna's pandan and said. "Ann-chan can you give this to me?" then without hesitation Anna replied, "Sure thing, Mi-chi but even the most delicious salad is nothing when your apetite is not with you."

After getting Anna's consent, she instantly opened it and without a delay she put it at her pasta and mixes it having a greenish pasta as an outcome.

* * *

_With Sumire and Koko…_

"Ahh...yuck!" Sumire yelled while trying to wipe the dirt from her apron then suddenly she heard Koko laughing at her.

"Gross!" Koko said between his laughs then suddenly "AHHHH...WHAT THE FU-" Koko shouted as he touched the the greenish pasta on his head. To his horror he saw Sumire laughing at him like it was very very hilarious then Sumire said, "that's the reward for laughing at me,HAHAHAHA" then continued while clutching her stomach "you're beyond gross Koko krunch or should I say Koko pasta"

"You want war" Koko said burning his energy up while picking up some dirt from the pile of plates in the sink "I'll give you war!" Koko continued as helunged the yellowish sticky sauce to Sumire and without further ado Sumire reacted with a..

"Ahhhhh….SON OF-"Sumire said with mouth agape staring at Koko for disbelief.

"you started it, darling" Koko said while grinning at Sumire's shocked face. Sumire then released a very very very sly smirk towards Koko while heading towards the sink. Koko's eyes widen when he saw Sumire picking the water hose and said while stammering, "Y-yo-you -you're n-no-not do-ing whh-at I'm thinking right, darling"

Sumire then faced Koko with much sly, much cunning smirk then said "Why darling, what are you thinking?" As if it's a cue Koko then started to step backwards and replied still stammering, "N-n-no-not-noth-ing, darling, nothing"

* * *

_With the boys….(without Koko)_

"Ahh…It's like we're mourning over something" Kitsuneme said while sipping his iced tea

"Right, morelike pitying over something" Yuu said while adjusting his eye glasses

As you see, the gentlemen are currently seating at their table eating their food without interest. Not minding their fans prying at their back, the boys continued doing something to ease their bored mind. Ruka is currently petting Usagi, Yuu is looking at his schedule, Kitsuneme is playing with his iced tea and lastly, but sure not the least Natsume is reading his favorite manga while plastering a smirk at his face. Minutes had passed; Natsume is still at the same page of the book, Curios why? It's because he is stealing glances at Mikan who is just a table away from him while Ruka on the oter hand, who was seating beside Natsume notice Natsume's glances.

"Natsume.." Ruka started then immediately received a reply

"Hn" Natsume said while focusing his eyes on the book

Then Ruka continued while still petting Usagi "Who are you looking at?" This statement gained Kitsuneme and Yuu's attention.

Natsume removed his gazed from the book only to find him trapped from the prying eyes of the boys who is asking for a valid answer. And as if a cue he then releases his very very sly yet handsome smirk on his features then said, "My queen" then returning his gaze back to the book preparing himself to a loud reaction.

Due to Natsume's bold reply, Kitsuneme splattered his iced tea on the table while Yuu fell from his seat and Ruka slipped Usagi from his hands then together they bawled, "YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Tsk. I don't need to repeat myself, but since you're my pals….yes, I'm looking at my queen" Natsume said without removing his gaze at the book

"When, Natsume. When?" Ruka asked while returning to his seat after picking Usagi from the floor

Natsume, who was reading the book, looked up only to meet Ruka's eyes who are shouting for an explanation. Rising his pals curiosity to the maximum Natsume then chuckled a little which was not left unnoticed by the boys said, "Sec-ret"

The two-syallable word made the boys gawk, because knowing for a fact that when it comes to girls Natsume never hides from them due to the very big scar in his heart made by _that person._

Recovering first from the great shocked, Kitsuneme asked, "So…who is the lucky maiden?"

"Not so fast Kitsuneme, She's mine!" Natsume said pocessively

"Whoa cool man. I'm not planning to steal her from you…I have someone else in my watch list" Kitsuneme said in retort

".tsk. Really, cassanovas" Yuu said adjusting his eye glasses

* * *

_With Sumire and Koko…._

Noticing Koko's action Sumire started her paced as she slowly walked forward and said, "Oh, I see….then why are you walking away" Sumire extended her right arm towards Koko while still holding the hose on her left "Come to me honey…COME!" As Sumire shrieked Koko then started running around the washing room with Sumire tailing him, but luck was not on his side he slipped on a banana peeling and feel unto the ground facing morelike kissing the dirty floor. Forgetting about the chase he had with Sumire, he scratches his head then lifted it while slowly opening his eyes only to find a hose facing his as if andrenaline controlled him he quickly got up but to his horror he was already facing the wall. He turned around then…..VOILA! He received the Sumire's body freezing water….

After several minutes, the water suddenly went slow then he heard Sumire laughing at her might at the floor while clucthiung her stomach using her right hand then banging her left fist to the floor. This action gave him the opportunity to grab something to throw at Sumire. He then went towards the sink and grabbed a plate that contained the dirtiest and the smelly food. Striding towards the amused maiden, Koko splaterred the food on her head, gaining her attention. Then as quick as a leopard, Sumire stood up the fired to Koko the juice that was on the table and with that the two started their own little food fight without noticing themselves that something is starting to sparkle between them.

As the two continued their little fight, somebody yelled at the kitchen then said, "Hey you two, what are you doing?" Realizing that everywhere was a mess Koko replied unsure, "Washing?" the immediately received another yell, "Well, your time is up! Hurry and wash yourselves and change to your uniform then eat your lunch cause classes are about to start"Sumire and Koko looked at each other then giggled realizing what they've done then another loud yell, " Hope you learned something from your punishment!" Their giggles then soon turned into loud laughs for they themselves know that they weren't really punished. After their laughs, the two went towards their respective washing room (girls and boys washing area) to wash themselves at the same time to freshen their body due to the previous food fight.

Half and hour came the two went out of the washing area like nothing big happened then proceeded to their seats.

* * *

_With the girls…_

Mikan who was reading some book looked up then saw Sumire and Koko coming out from the washing area and said,"Oh, look! It seems like Sumi-chan and Koko-kun is already done"

"but she and Koko-kun seems to be in good shape" Anna observed as she drink her pineapple tea

The girls continued looking at the happy couple as they come near them, and with a scowl Nonoko said, "I wonder what poison did that boy gave on Sumi-chan"

Hotaru on the other hand replied at Nonoko while looking her ipad, "baka. They just had their own little food fight. God, I hope this will be blockbuster." The girls looked on Hotaru only to find them confused.

"How did you know Hota-chan?" MIkan asked dumbly

"by a bee" Hotaru replied stoicly without removing her gaze from the said gadget

Then Anna added naively, "I never know Hota-chan has a talent to understand animals"

"It's technology you bakas. Look Anna, see the effect of Mikan's baka germs to you…" HOtaru said harshly

"Mou..Hota-chan—"Mikan was cut by the arrival of Sumire who was smiling at them

"Hey girls" Sumire took the empty seat beside Mikan and Anna

"whoa, Sumi-chan you seem blooming!" Mikan said enthusiastically receiving an immediate reply from Sumire which is, "_I never knew dishwashing would be fun!"_ Sumire's statement made the whole girls gasped in disbelief while Hotaru on the other hand was smirking loudly calmly said, "Who would ever guess that the love expert would find her match here." Nonoko nodded in agreement then Hotaru continued, "Maybe another _**victims of love**.."_

_To be continued…_

* * *

Ohayo everyone!

I'm really really sorry fro the very late update….i promise I will continue this this story…and here it is the chapter 3! Hope you will continue on supporting me and my story and stories to come..And please do review… I would really boost my inspiration to write…and about the updating of the story...I would like to inform you all that I will update this story twice a month since classes are approaching and it will be every first Saturday and Last Sunday but before that I will publish chapter 4 this coming Sunday and by next Saturday the rule will be applied…hope you will consider!

Please, please, please do review for it will be my strength….

Hope in seeing you soon!

God Bless!

Yours truly,

_Crimson duchess08_


End file.
